Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of heat sink and, more particularly, to a pin fin heat sink, as well as a method of manufacturing a pin fin heat sink.
Heat sinks capable of drawing heat from one place and dissipating it in another place are known and are used in numerous applications where efficiently removing heat is desirable. One type of heat sink used in fluid cooling systems dissipates heat from two parallel fluid passages into a cooling fluid passage between the passages. A cooling fluid (such as air) is then passed through the cooling fluid passage. Heat from the parallel fluid passages is drawn into the cooling fluid passage and is expelled at the opposite end of the heat sink with the cooling fluid.
Electronic devices such as those used for power electronics in aircraft applications or directed energy weapons often experience periodic load transients that produce peak thermal loads. During times of peak thermal loads, the thermal capacity of the cooling fluid may be exceeded leading to a steep rise in the electronic device temperature. Alternatively, a temporary reduction in the cooling capacity of the heat sink can also lead to a significant rise in the electronic device temperature.